Teaching the Mentor 2
by Royal Detective
Summary: Last time James and Sofia taught Cedric how to have fun in the snow but this time Sofia and Amber teach Cedric how to have fun at the beach! Will Cedric enjoy his lesson with the two princesses? Please Read and Review!


**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, I_ know it's been forever since I updated anything but the internet at home has been going crazy! So that's why you never saw me updating for a month. Ever since then I have been getting lots of ideas for stories, it literary has been an idea overload! So, I'm going to try to update stories on my mom's laptop at Church just to make it up to you guys. Okay this idea came to me while I went on vacation. It had been my first time to the beach and I learned I disliked the beach. Of course, my parents at the same time learned I was so uptight! To make the long story short I decided to do a sequel to "Teaching the Mentor" If you see any errors forgive me, I'm using a different office to write this so it will be a while to get used to this.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sofia the First!

**Sofia the First**

**Teaching the Mentor 2**

Cedric carried a goblet to the table as he heard a familiar knock at the door. "Come in Sofia." He said as he sat the object down. Sofia entered as he commanded with Amber surprisingly following behind . Both wore summer dresses in their signature color.

"Hey Mr. Cedric, you want to guess what you're doing today?" Sofia asked giggling with Amber giggling along. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow at the suspicious pair princesses as he answered "Working on a potion as I usually do?" Cedric was beginning to wonder if he was going to be pranked. With it being April who knew what was going to happen.

Sofia shook her head as she proudly boasted he was going to go to the beach with them. "And why would I go there?" he asked putting his gloved hands on his hips wearing a smirk that he knew he had to show.

Amber then came up smirked and said "Because you'll do whatever Sofia asks." Cedric glanced at Wormwood hearing him caw at him which only Sofia could understand. "It is true you would anything for her." He couldn't argue with that, it was too darn true. Cedric then wondered why he should even have a heart after all his secret attempts at stealing Sofia's amulet.

The sorcerer knew he couldn't argue his way out of the decision but it was worth a try. "I'm sorry to mess up your plans but I am under an order by your father to work." He smirked at his moment of triumph but began to babble when Sofia had said the King agreed to their plans to take Cedric along.

"Besides it's time for you to learn another fun lesson, last time James helped me teach you how throw a snowball but this time Amber has agreed to help." Sofia said with nodding behind her in agreement "It's true, besides I owe for helping me on my birthday, you taught me a big lesson Cedric."

After finally giving in to the trip the sorcerer followed the girls out of the Workshop leaving Wormwood some peace and quiet.

Once the trio had reached the beach the girls began to take off their shoes with Cedric watching and waiting for them to get done. Take off your shoes Mr. Cedric." The youngest princess demanded after they Amber had finished.

Cedric grumbled to himself as he took off his shoes having the princesses hear him say "I'm going to soft , I should be finishing that potion the king asked for but instead I get orders to have fun with giggling princesses!" Amber rolled her eyes at the sorcerer's statement as she waited.

"Take off your robe and gloves too." Sofia ordered again seeing Cedric glare at the demand. "I suppose you want me to dance with unicorns too?" Sofia giggled at the so called question then helped him by untying the robe's sash and pulling it off him then began to pull off the gloves feeling his cold hands brushed up against her warm hands.

After rolling up his sleeves Cedric was then pulled to the beach. "Merlin's Mushrooms, this sand is hot!" the man cried out wincing at the heat. "That's the idea of beach Cedric, the sun beats down on it." Amber said as she waved a fan she brought along for emergencies.

Deciding to give his feet relief the sorcerer sat having Sofia start the lesson. "Okay, first lets make a sand castle."

The two princesses instructed Cedric what to do. He had messed up a few things but castle wasn't too sloppy. "You'll get the hang of it sooner or later Mr. Cedric, all you need is practice remember, slow and steady does the trick." The man stared at her with a blank expression making a note to himself to disagree to his next lesson. Cedric really hope he didn't get a third lesson.

Once they finished the castle the girls then told him to put his feet in the water. Cedric obeyed now realizing that the water felt soothing. It was definitely better than bare sand maybe next time he felt stress he could just come here to distress himself and relax in the water.

While the he had his eyes closed and relaxed he felt water slash on him all of a sudden having the sorcerer have a water fight with Sofia and Amber.

A smirk came on Sofia's face when an idea came to her. "Okay Mr. Cedric, there is one more thing to do before we go back to the castle." Cedric raised an eyebrow at the smirking girls then asked "What's that?"

" You got to lay down." Amber answered. With nothing to lose he obeyed and before he knew it sand was beginning to cover his body! "What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" Cedric asked hearing them both yell "We're Burringing the sorcerer!"

**A/N:**_ Poor Cedric, anyway how was this? I hope this was cute and funny? By the way, I forgot to mention "Tournament Travels" will have to wait to be updated until the internet at home is working. Until then I plan to write some touching hurt and comfort stories with Cedric and Sofia, with permission to continue writing on my mother's laptop of course. Please Review!_


End file.
